Love and Death
by CatchingFlames
Summary: A parody of The Hunger Games in which Katniss Everdeen and her best friend Gale Hawthorne are reaped to represent District 12 in the annual Hunger Games. During Training Katniss grows dangerously close to Peeta Mellark from District 1. Watch as they fall in love and battle for their lives. "We're tributes, we can't have friends."
1. Chapter 1

I'm standing at the Cornucopia, surrounded by darkness and the nights air is making my hair stand on end. The only sounds are the Mockingjay's in the distance calling out to one and other. _One opponent left_ I think. One more murder then I can go home and see Prim. Prim. I wonder how she's doing, has Gale looked after her like he promised? Does she hate me for killing all these helpless children? No, she'll understand, I had to do it otherwise I wouldn't be come home to her, at least not alive.

My thoughts are cut short by the sound of my not so stealthy opponent. I can hear him flailing through the woods directly infront of me. I can hear the Mockingjays take flight as he enters the clearing, searching for me, he's only around 100 metres away. _You can do this, just one more kill_. I've grabbed the knife from my belt when he sees me. We lock eyes for a few moments and I try to search them for any sign that my attacker is still human and sane. But I only find a look I've seen many tributes before. He looks bloodthirsty. The arena changes you, no one ever comes out the same as they went in. Most Victors are driven mad by the obscenities they endure and enduce. District Twelve has only one Victor, Haymitch Abernanthy. He won the fiftieth Hunger Games. When he came back he resorted to alcohol to drown out all the memories. He hasn't been coherent for years. As he won the games each year he gets given District Twelves tributes to mentor. He has had to mentor 48 children. fourty eight children that he was forced to watch die while he sat there on the sidelines with no way to help, as usually our tributes are dying from starvation and have no skills in surviving so we never get many sponsors. You can only imagine what that feels like. But theres still me, I'm still alive and I've made it further than any tribute before, we usually dont last past the bloodbath in the begining of the games.

Mt attacker runs for me, stumbling often. I still stand, just waiting. Waiting for the right moment. I spread my feet shoulder width apart preparing for the oncoming tackle. My heartbeat quickens and my breathing ceases when I feel something crawl up my ankle. I try to run but it holds me firmly in place. Then it's grip tightens and I release a scream as I hear the bone in my ankle snap and then I fall to the knees helpless, with my knife now laying by my side.

I can make out the outline of the tribute when he's standing above me. He begins to laugh merciously at me. I can see his lips moving but I cant hear a thing over the pounding in my ears. I let out another scream as I feel the bone in my ankle snap again. My opponent smiles menacingly as I beg him for my life, he picks up my knife and wipes it on the edge of his top and begins to slash my arms. Tears streak down my cheek and I grit my teeth trying to hold in my cries of pain. I need to keep strong for Prim now and only hope he finishes me quick for her sake, but I know he wishes to prolong his last kill and entertain the audience. Wheres the fun in a quick, merciful kill? I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel the blade dig into my cheek and graze the bone.

"It's over now Twelve."

I bolt awake with sweat dripping down the nape of my neck and draw in the heavy air that fills my room generously. My covers are strewn across my floor and I notice Prim balled up in the corner of her bed, eyes filled with terror and just staring at me.

"I'm so sorry Prim." I say as I cross room to her. "Did I wake you? I'm really sorry. It was only a dream I'm alright."

I sit on the edge of her bed and invite her into my arms then slowly rock her back and forth stroking her blonde hair.

"Katniss, are _you_ okay? I've never seen you that bad before, you were screaming so loud and kept repeating 'Please', I tried to wake you but it only made you worse." Her tone is filled with worry and fear. I managed to scare my little sister, my little Prim, I feel so guilty right now.

"I'm so sorry. I'm fine, really, it was just a bad dream." I say, trying to convince myself more than Prim.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shudder as I remember the tribute slashing at me freely, this is defiantly not something I tell my sister. I cant tell her that I am worried about being reaped, it would only scare her more about it aswell. I shake my head so Prim pulls me into her bed and curls into my side.

"Was it about tomorrow?"

Tomorrows the anual reaping. The Capitol hold The Hunger Games once a year to remind the District's of the Dark Days. 74 years ago there was a thirteenth district which rebelled against The Capitol, this lead to a war and evetually the destruction of District 13. So as a reminder that this must never be repeated The Capitol came up with the idea of The Hunger Games. This is when one male and female child from each of the twelve districts is randomly chosen at the reaping. You become eligable for the reaping when you turn twelve and every year your name is put in that bowl until you reach the age of nineteen. Prim has just turned twelve so this is her first reaping. Once they are chosen they get sent to The Capitol to be trained this starts a week before the games begin. After being trained the 24 tributes will be thrown into a enclosed arena that could contain anything from a desert to a forest. When there they have to fight to the death for the entertainment of The Capitol, this is broadcast live to every TV in Panem. In The Capitol they treat is as a festivity; they place bets, throw parties and laugh at the deaths. Usually a Career will win as they are trained from an early age to fight. The Careers is a pack made up from the tributes from districts 1, 2, 4 but by the end of the games they end up killing each other off as there can only be one Victor.

So of course Prim is already pretty worked up about this, but her name is only in the bowl once so theres no way she'll be chosen. My name is in there 20 times as I signed up for tessarae for each of my family members and the tesserae accumilated from previous years . Each tessera is worth a years supply of grain and oil for one person. I hear Prims breathing deapen and it helps me to relax and I fall into a dreamless sleep with Prim beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I was on holiday :) anyway here you go...finally**

**Chapter Two**

At dawn I silently braid my hair, put on my boots and fathers hunting jacket careful not to wake Prim, then head to the fence surrounding District Twelve. On my way I pass through the meadow which is filled with dandelions and grass that comes up to my knees. The meadow is one of my favourite places, it's always so peaceful and the only area that isn't covered in coal dust. When I was little my father used to take me here and I'd hide in between the grass then jump out on him as he walked by, then he'd put on his best suprised face and chase me around. Ever since he died I started coming here more often to escape everything, it helps me to relax and sought out my thoughts. When I reach the fence I listen for the hum that tells me electricity is passing through it- being from District Twelve, one of the poorer districts we rarely have electricity supplied unless it's to watch the madatory programming on the tv's-but when I hear nothing but the birds and the leaves rustling as the wind picks up, I slide under the hole in the bottom of the fence and jog to the cover of the trees. Entering the woods is supposed to be illegal but as long I dont get caught going in or coming out I'm usually safe and seeing as the head peacekeeper is one of my best customers he wouldn't be able to tell president snow without being in an 'accident' himself.

More people would risk going into the woods and hunting if they knew about the lapse in security and even those who do still dont as they've no idea how to wield a weapon and I'm sure they'd rather not become dog chow.

When I'm deep enough into the woods to not be seen I recover a bow and some arrows I hid in the trees. Mhy father how to use them when I was younger, he would take me to the woods show all sorts of plants I could dig up and eat then one day when he was shooting some elk he spotted me admiring him shooting and since then he gave me lesson on how to use a bow and arrow and eventually made me my own one. Then we would have competions to see who could shoot the biggest rabbit and then he'd take me to the lake and give me swimming lessons.

Once after a lesson he said to me,

_"When Prim's old enough, Katniss, you can bring her here and teach her to swim and then we can all share this beautiful place. But don't tell your mother she would probably try to kill me if she found out I was taking you _and_ Prim so deep into the woods."_

But after he died I could never bring myself to, I just wanted to be selfish one time and have a special place that only I knew about, bedides Prim would never make it this far she would of ran back home screaming before we'd even made it five minutes into the cover of the trees. And now the woods just for survival, their my lifeline, no more fun. You just go in, spend a few hours catching game and gathering then you leave as soon as possible unless you want to be chased by rabid animals.

It's a ten minute walk frOm the fence to mine and Gales usual meeting spot, we come here every sunday to spend the day hunting. It's a high ledge surrounded by shelfs of rock and bushes covered with blackberries, it overlooks the whole of District Twelve. Sometimes we bring a picnik and sit in the very edge and listen to animals running by and open up to each other, talking about how our week was or about Prims face when she saw I had managed to buy her, her first cookie from the bakery, it cost me two squirrels but it was worth it.

When I reach the ledge the sun is emrging frim behind a cluster of trees and Gale is perched on the Ledge with the morning sun dancing between his dark brown hair and his seam grey eyes are filled with humor when he lifts up a loaf of bread with an arrow through it.

"Hey Catnip, look what I shot!"

Real bread is something of a delicacy in the seam as it's so expensive. We can improvise and make our own out of the grain we recieve but it's not as good.

"Oh my god, Gaale! Where did you get that?"

"The baker traded it for one squirrel" Me and Gale started to hunt together in the woods after our fathers died in a minnung accident, whatever we shoot we either trade with the baker or take to the hob.

"Only one squirrel?"

"Yeah, well it is reaping day, guess he was feeling sentimental."

"How many times is your name in the bowl this year?"

Gale his adverts his eyes frim mine all the humor gone, "Does it really matter?"

"Gale!" I protest.

"Fine, fourty eight."

"Fourt eight?" I squeak.

"Yeah, look can we talk about something else please?" Then he finally decides to meet my eyes and they are begging me to drop the subject.

"Fine. Look what Prim gave us," I say holoding up the lump of goats cheese she made.

Gale grows a grin as he calls out "Thankyou Prim!" In a sing song voice.

When we've each got a slice of bread topped with cheese and some basil leaves I found we hold them in the air and I put on my best Capitol accent and say, "Happy Hunger Games..." And then Gale finishes, "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!" Of course the odds have never really been in my favour. Two more slices of bread later and with a full game bag we head baack to District twelve in silence, listen to the grass rustle beneath our feet and the birds flying from tree to tree. When we reach the fence I'm suddenlt wrapped in Gales arms as he burries his head in my hair. Not in a romantic way though just...a friendly gesture, he knows my views on marriage and kids. I refuse to bring a innocent child into a world where it could end up being reaped or watching a friend die in the games and I'm never going to marry because that would lead to the inevitable; kids.

"Good luck Catnip. Wear something pretty." And with that he disapears into the seam. When I get home Prim is wearing a white hand me down dress, the same one I wore in my first reaping. She has her blonde hair in two plaits on either side of her face and is playing wioth her finger nervously.

"I filled the tub with some water for you," My mother calls from the other room.

"Thanks," I reply flatly because I still haven't forgiven her for leaving me and Prim. When my father died my mother went into a deep depression, she wouldn't respond to anyone, she wouldnt move from her chair by the fireplace. No amount of pleas from Prim made her return, and we were starving because my mother would not work. So at the age of eleven I took over as head of the family, thats when I met Gale who was in the same sort of postion as me becasue his father died in the same explosion. Together we would hunt in the woods for food to supply our families with. It took a year for my mother to awake from her stupor and I've forgiven her because she watched as Prim and me starved adn refused to anything about it.

The water is lukewarm because none of the houses are supplied with hot water so we heat it above the fire. Once I've scrubbed all the dirt from my body and braided my hair I find that my mopther has laid out a blue dress for me with a tie around the waist and small white buttons going up the front. She must be trying hard to revive our relationship but I refuse to let her. I put it on anyway because it's either this or my hunting clothes.

"You look pretty," Prim says as I walk into the living room.

"Not as pretty as you, Prim" I say with a smile, she flushes red at my compliment.

"Come on, lets go," I take her hand and lead her to the town centre where the reaping will take place. The square is surrounded with big whit lights and bunting hanging from the buildings and right in the centre is a stage with two large glass bowls hokding the destiny of two kids within. It's not untill we line up to have our names taken that I notice Prims sobs. I kneal down in front of her and pull her chin up forcing her to look at me. The emotion in her eyes almost breaks my heart but I cant let her know that I need to stay strong.

" Hey, shhh, it's gonna be okay," She still continues to cry, "Prim, you have to be strong, for me."

"What if I get picked?" Her voice is barely audible.

"Prim, your names only in there once, their not going to pick you," This seems to calm her a bit.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, dont worry about me."

"Bu-"

"Prim, it'll be fine. And once it's done we'll go see Lady and you can make some of your lovely cheese," I say poking her stomach.

She smiles at this "Okay."

"Look theres Esme, go and stand with her, I'll come and get you afterwards."

Once we're all stood in age ggroups and then gender Effie Trinket walks up to the stage. "Welcome to the seventy fourth annual reaping for the Hunger Games!" Why is she always so cheerful, she seems oblivioous to the fact that she picking the kids to be murdered. She then gives us a speach about the dark days and shoes us a video telling us why it shoulkd never be repeating therefor creating the hunger games. When it finishes she carries a smile that looks as if it might break her face in two. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour! Ladies first!" She says as she dips her hand into the reaping bowl, everyone is silent and holding their breaths as she pulls out the slip holding the name of unlucky kid, I just hope it's not a twelve year old again. _Not Prim, Please not Prim, I repeat over and over in my head._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, your newest tribute...Katniss Everdeen."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I stand here frozen. My heart stops. _What? It can be me! Who's going to look after my family? _A strangled cry from Prim's lips is what brings me back to my senses. My feet automatically take me towards the stage as everyone seperates to make a pathway all eyes on me. Sorrow, remorse, joy and pity are some of the emotions showing within the crowds. Whilst everyone else is thanking their lucky stars, here I am preying to them that I dont get killed. Effie Trinket takes my hand to lead me onto the front of the stage and then begins to congratulate me on _gaining the honor _of being selected for the games. It makes me feel sick how the Capitol treat this; as a festivity, they throw parties and the smile on Effies face every year when she comes, this should not be something to celebrate, their murdering kids! And no one will try to stop it because once you're over eighteen you're done, finished, no longer at risk of being reaped so why should they try to stop it? Everyone knows the kids dont have the power to overthrow the Capitol, the adults are the only people that can but because they're now safe and dont want to risk their lives to save hundreds of kids in the long run.

"And now time to select your male tribute!" Effie's voice is bursting with excitment and anticipation. Her hand dips into the bowl, rumages around a little, pulling out the slip, unfolding it...

"Your male tribute is...Gale Hawthorne!"

_Oh no,_ This cant be happening, wake up!_ Wake up, wake up, wake up! _But it's no use, this is happening and I cant do anything about it except play along. Me and my best friend are about to be pitted against each other. This is why I never let people in, why I try not to care because eventually something like this happens. My eyes never leave Gales as he walks up on stage and comes to stand on my left and I can tell by the look on his face that he too, is filled with dread. Effie then congratulates us again and we shake hands, I avoid eye contact with him as I form a plan in my head. Distance yourself from Gale and then it will be easier on us when we have to kill eachother. The anthem plays as I am looking through the crowd seeking out Prim, she's crumpled on the ground behind the crowd where my mother and Gales younger brother, Rory have their arms wrapped around her. My mother looks up and gives me a slight nod- she's saying thankyou for taking Prims place cause it would be harder on her to have Prim in there instead of me. The next thing I know I'm being escorted to the Justice building where I will have an hour to say my goodbyes.

The first to arrive are Prim and mother. Prim runs straight into my arms whilst my mother stands of to the side unsure of what to do, seeing as we dont have the tradition mother and daughter relationship.

"Kat-, Kat-, Katniss," Prim stutters.

"Hey, it'll be okay." I keep my voice strong because I can't let her know I've already given up on myself.

"No it wont, you have come home to me, me and mum need you," I can feel her tears seeping through my dress as I stroke her hair reassuringly.

"I know, Prim," I say trying to avoid making false promises.

"Promise me you'll come home, promise"

"It's not that easy."

"Yes it is! You know how to hunt and you're strong and smart, Please, Katniss," She looks up to me and I see determination in her eyes that sparks me on and I feel like there is some truth to her words maybe I could do it.

"I promise, Prim."

"You'll do everything you can, no matter whay it takes?" She says sniffing.

"Everything." She then burries her head in my dress again and tightens her embrace. I look up to my mother to see she's frowning.

" Prim can you wait for mother outside please, so I can talk to her alone" She throws worried glances in both our directions and I reply with a weak smile.

"Okay, I love you Katniss and dont forget your promise, I love you." Her tears have started to pour again.

"I love you too, Prim." And then I let her go, she gives me a kiss on the cheek and once she's out of the door I turn to mother.

"You can leave this time, no matter what happens to me, you cant leave like you did with dad, you have Prim to look after now and I wont be there to make sure she eats."

"I wont, I promise." She then gives me a quick awkward hug.

"You know I'm so proud of you, your father would be too," I'm shocked into silence, she never talks about my dad. "I'm sorry for leaving you both."

"You shouldn't be apologising to me," I say bluntly.

"I know but I have to make sure you know and dont forget that I love you when you're in there"

"Well you've had a funny way of showing it." I scoff

"I know and I'm sorry just please, please can you forgive me?" Tears are starting to slip from her eyes.

I move my gaze to the floor, "I dont know," I whisper.

She's on her knee's now and gripping my forarms tightly and her voice breaking, "Please Katniss, please forgive me, I need you to."

I've started crying now and my voice is rising trying to make her understand, "I can't, okay, I just...I just can't, we almost died! And what did you do? You just sat in your room staring Ignoring our pleas, We needed you and not just for food but for support you lost your husband but we lost a father too! We needed comfort! We needed a mother!" My voice is filled with disgust towards the end.

Peacekeepers come and tell her she needs to leave but she's not moving just staring at me, her eyes are filled with shame.

"Im know and I'm sorry, so, so, sorry," Peacekeepers have started dragging her from the room, "Please forgive me" Her voice is getting more distant, "Please!" She screams to me. Just before the peacekeeper closes the door I shake my head at her and she's gone just like that, believe me, I wish I could forgive her but it would at take time; alot of it and I dont have much left to be worrying over her.

I wipe my eyes and take deep clensing breaths untill my next visiter arrives. It's Hazelle Hawthorne. Her seam grey eyes are puffy and red, she must of just been to see Gale.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Hazelle." She throws her arms around me.

"No it's not. You _and_ Gale are going into the arena and you're best friends. I'm not going to ask you to sacrifice yourself for him, because I know you have a family that needs you just as much as we need Gale, but please will you promise me that you'll keep an eye out for him, make sure he doesn't get into trouble before the games actually start," She chuckles sadly, "I wont hold it against you if you come back and he doesn't, just please be a friend to him for now, because thats what he'll need the most."

"I promise, thankyou Hazelle." So many promises are being made today, I wonder how many will actually be kept.

She release her grip on me and then starts to head for the doors before turnning around to face me one last time, "No. thankyou, Katniss. And dont worry about Prim I'll look after her for you." The doors close behind before I can express my grattitude.

"Come with me, Miss Everdeen," A tall peacekeeper with chocolate brown hair says. I follow him from the room to a slick black car with tinted windows. Gale is sat opposite Effie who is blabbering on about what an honour it is to be going into the games whilst he is sending her death glares that she seems to be oblivious to. I take a seat next to Gale and ignore him completely because it will only be harder on us in the arena if we're still close, _sorry Hazelle_, I think. We arrive at the train that will take us to the Capitol ten minutes later, then we are surounded by peacekeepers as they seem to think we are incapable of walking a few metres on our own. Once inside the doors slide closed and click, the train the jolts foward making me stumble. Effie shows us the dinning room, where we will meet in exactly one hour for tea. There's a large polished wooden table in the centre of the room, a crystal chandelier hanging above it and marble walls. Next we are taken to our rooms to get ready for tea. My room is bigger than my house in the seam, the walls are painted a cream colour, theres laminate flooring, a huge double bed against one wall with 3 canvases hanging above and then a oak wardrobe in the corner of the room. I also have my own bathroom with a shower which I immediately jump into. There are hundreds of buttons that control the tempurature of the water, the water pressure and what kind of body wash used. After around thirty minutes of blindly pushing buttons, being attacked with smells and jets of water I hear a knock on my door. I put my hair in a braid and quckly shove on my silk robe and open the door.

"Sorry Effie, I hadn't realised-"

"Hey," Says Gale.

"Oh, hi..." I pull my robe closer.

"Are you okay?"

"Look, Gale, dont worry about me you need to look after yourself."

"Katniss, I promise you'll get out of that arena and home to Prim," His voice is filled with remorse.

"Stop Gale, I-"

"No you stop, Katniss. Your family needs you more than mine," He shouts at me.

"Gale, I'm not going to let you do this!"

"It's what I want." Tears are begining to trickle down my face, so much for being strong. Gale takes a step foward opening his arms, I flinch away from them.

"If you want me to help you plan your death then get out!"

"Katniss please" He looks agonized.

"I dont want to be a part of this and I dont need a lecture!"

"Katniss, I just," He voice is begining to crack and I'm becoming more hostile.

"In other words Gale, Just get the _hell_ out of my room!" I spit out. I push him out of the doorway then slam the door in his face .

"Oh my!" I hear Effie call from down the hall. Once I've put my dress back on, I start to make my way to the dinning cart and take the furthest seat from Gale.

"Hello, Katniss. Are you enjoying the trip so far?"

"Yeah, very" She smiles brightly at me obviously not noticing the sarcasm in my voice.

"Do you know where your mentor is?" She says

"Last time I saw him he said he was taking a nap" More like drinking himself into an oblivion. Effie looks pleased at this news and then sits next to me. The first course is served and when I enquire what it is Effie says it's asparagus wrapped in salmon, I'm not to keen on it so I leave my plate alone untill some delicious looking stew arrives, then I pick up my fork and dig in. Effie looks at me and tuts.

"Well at least you have _some_ table manners, the pair last year ate the whole meal with their fingers!" She says in a disgusted tone.

"The pair last year had never seen a proper meal in their life!" Gale retorts.

"Manners Gale! You should never back chat!" She's shaking her head.

"But you can't go around saying things like that, when you dont know a thing about them. You dont even give a shit if they die, it's all just a big game for you Capitol freaks; Watching kids die and then making fun of them!" Gale snarls. Effie jaw has dropped to the table and I'm shocked into silence but luckily Haymitch chooses this moment to stumble in bringing with him the stench of liquor.

"I miss supper?" He slurs. Effie regains her posture to frown at the incoherent figure.

"You," She says turning to face Gale, "and your mentor really need to learn some things about manners." The next thing I know Effie has fled from the room and I'm following behind her leaving Haymitch in pool of his own vomit and Gale laughing at him.

"At least you have some decency Katniss, lets go watch the recap of the reapings." then she starts to mutter something about 'District Twelves poor standards and how she always ends up with them' but I just ignore her because I know she's harmless really.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When Haymitch enters the Living room he's sobered up some but stills carries the scent of alcohol with him. He takes a seat next to Effie on the cream coloured sofa as she tuts at him and moves to an arm chair causing Haymitch to laugh. I'm in the armchair opposite Effie who is sitting crossed legged and has her hands on her lap, Gale soon follows after Haymitch and sits next to him ignoring the daggers I'm sending in his direction. Effie turns on the TV just as the reaping begins, I try to remember all of my competition but only a few faces manage to stick with me; A muscular boy from District 1 who has blonde hair and amazingly blue eyes, his partner who has red hair with a black block fringe, Skyra, I think her name was. They both look around my age and as if they could take me on easily. Then a monstrous boy from 2 who practically jumps at the chance to volunteer. I should definitely be worried about him. From District 10 there's a brown haired boy with a crippled foot, he probably wont get past the bloodbath then they show District Eleven's reaping a small dark skinned girl is chosen, she barely looks twelve and reminds me of Prim and then I think that, that could of been Prim. Finally District 12 is showed and there I am my face wiped of any emotion until Gales called and you can quickly see the pain in my eyes but then I swiftly compose myself again although my eyes never leave his as he walk to the stage. Unlucky for me though the commentator picks up on this and begins to question whats going on between us. Well I can assure him that there is _nothing_ going on.

The next Effie is escorting me and Gale to our rooms saying 'Tomorrows going to be a big, big, _big_ day' I rolled my eyes at this. When I get to my room I change into my nightgown and kick off my covers because they make me feel even more trapped. With nothing else to occupy my mind it finally wonders to the subject I've been trying to avoid all day; How am I going to kill those helpless kids whilst I'm in the arena? I'm not sure I'll be able to, I can hunt animals but that's different to hunting people and that poor little girl from District 11 she doesn't even stand a chance and and Gale...what am I suppose to do about Gale? Oh well, there's twenty two other tributes, odds are someone else will kill him before I have to. But then again the odds have not been in my favor of a late. Somewhere throughout my thoughts I manage to find sleep only to be woken up by Effies shrill voice ringing throughout the train carriage.

"Wake up, Katniss. Today's going to be a big, big, big day! We arrive in the Capitol at 12.00PM exactly, aren't you excited?" I give her a grunt in reply, which probably wasn't the best idea seeing as I am now getting scolded for my manners. Well what was I suppose to reply with? 'Oh, yes , Effie! I'm so excited that I've been torn away from my family, that I'm being forced to push away my best friend and then possibly kill him in the death trap that they call the arena! I just can't wait!' I'm sure she would of appreciated that reply.

I get finally manage to pull myself from my bed and get into the shower, which, once again consist of being abused by different temperatures of water until I finally just give up and have a cold shower. When I return to my room, I find that someone has led out an outfit for me. Creepy, what if someone comes in at night?I pull it on not really noticing what it is exactly that I'm wearing. I slowly walk down the hallway to the dinning cart, trying to put off meeting Haymitch again, and judging by the amount of alcohol he consumed last night he's not going to be in the best of moods. No wonder why none of his tributes make their way out of the arena alive, me and Gale will probably be the newest edditions to the list of forgotten children. Effie, Haymitch and Gale were all sat around the dark red wooden table which Haymitch had his feet placed on. The center of the table was piled high with all types of food; carousels full of all kinds of cakes, glass jugs filled with an orange liquid and platters full of rolls filled with fruits, I've never seen so much food in my entire life! I hastily grabbed a plate and filled it until was brimming with all kinds of food and when I took my seat next to Effie, a Capitol attendant handed me a mug filled with a warm brown liquid. After eyeing it warily for a few minutes, I cautiously take a sip. I instantly feel a warmth which I welcome flow down my throat and my tongue is tingling from the creamy taste, that I now find myself craving. I gulped the rest down before starting on the plate of food in front of me. I look to Haymitch to find him observing me quietly, it makes me feel uncomfortable so I decide to speak up.

"So...you're our mentor...whats your advice?" He tops up a glass in front of him with a thin, clear liquid before smirking at me and answering, "Stay alive," His words slur.

When he goes to take, what I'm sure is not his first glug of that vile liquid, Gale knocks the glass out of his hand before it reaches his lips, sending it shattering on the cream carpet. Effie probably wont be to happy, it will most likely stain.

"Manners, Gale! Now I'll have t-" Haymitch goes for another glass, but before he can reach it, I threw my knife in the short space between his fingers and the glass.

He looks to me and then raises his eyebrows, "Well, well, well. Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

Gale and I exchange a quick smile before realising we're still supposed to be pissed off at each other, so I quickly look away.

"Go stand over there," Haymitch says pointing to the middle of the room. Once we are both in our positions, Haymitch slowly walks circles around us, poking and prodding our arms and legs. I shift uneasily when he begins to take in my figure, "Well, you're not to bad on the eyes and are in better shape than the pair last year. With a bit of luck you might even stand a chance of getting past the initial bloodbath." The two kids last year were only fourteen and both from the seam, so they weren't the strongest among the other tributes.

"So help us then. Whats the best strategy for us when we're at the Cornucopia?" Maybe he wont be that useless after all.

"Slow down there, firsst we need to make you presentable," I let out a low hiss at this comment, "I'll cut you a deal, seeing as you're so _eager_ to reach your certain death. I'll stay sober enough to help you_ if _you do exactly as I say."

Seems a good enough compromise, "Fine. Whats first?"

"You'll meet your stylists, there going to do stuff to you that wont like, but tough it through and you might actually come out with some sponsors."

When we reach the Capitol we're rushed throught the crowds of ridiculous colours and what I hope to be costumes and straight into the Remake center, where I'm handed of to a group of three, supposedly 'people', who will be my prep team throughout the opening ceromonies.

I grit my teeth as Venia, a women with aqua hair and gold tatoo's above her eyebrows, rips the hair off my legs with some kind of sticky liquid. I glance down to my already red leg, she's only been doing this for a couple of minutes and I'm already in agony. How am I going to face the arena if I can't stand simply having the hair removed from my legs? I grunt as she jerks the next piece of fabric off my leg.

"Sorry, you're just so hairy!" She says in her awful Capitol accent. She follows this statement up by making, what I think is supposed to be a sympathetic smile.

"Good news though. This is the last one and then we can hand you over to Cinna! Ready?"

I grip the edge of the table I'm on and grit my teeth once again, she see's this as all the confirmation she needs and the last of my leg hair is removed in one more painful pull. I've been stripped of all by body hair, accused of having whiskers, been scrubbed from head to toe with an irritating lotion and then had my eyebrows reshaped. I really don't think any of that was necessary, just time wasting. I could of been getting tips from my mentor instead of being 'pampered' as my prep team puts it and I still haven't met my stylist. I'm hoping that they don't decide to incorporate some of the Capitol's latest trends next, I don't if I would be able to bear it, if they suddenly decided to give me jewel encrusted lips or tattoo stripes onto my body, although that could help with camouflage.

"You're doing very well. If there's one thing we can stand, it's a whiner!" Says a man, Flavius, who has red hair and orange lipstick.

Then Venia and Octavia, who has for some reason taken it upon herself to dye her skin a sickly green colour, rub some lotion onto my flaming red skin that instantly soothes. Then I'm ordered to remove the only piece of clothing I was allowed to wear and begin to pluck at stray hairs. I know I should feel self-conscious and I really want to slap these people in the face for making me stand here naked, but unfortunately I did promise Haymitch I would do whatever they said, so instead I only stand and comply, pretending to be in meadow at home with prim, listening as the Mockingjays fill the familiar silence with their hushed songs. But Flavius quickly brings me back from my reprieve. "You know, once you get through all the layers of hair and dirt, you're not so horrible after all!"

"Yes," Venia agrees, "The thorn has been turned into a rose."

"Thanks," I say forcing a smile.

"I think you're ready for Cinna now," Venia excites.

"Don't worry, You're in good hands, Cinna is amazing," Says Octavia with a bright smile gracing her face whilst Flavius and Venia are nodding their heads in agreement.

This does relax me to a certain but I'm still anxious as to what I'll be wearing. Each District has a specialty and District Twelve's being coal mining our tributes traditionally end up wearing a coal miners outfits as each year, at the opening ceremony the tributes must be dressed in an outfit to reflect their Districts profession. One year an 'amazing' stylist had the _brilliant_ idea of having the tributes naked but covered in black coal dust from our mines._ That _is why I am worried.

All three of the 'humans' from my prep team give me a kiss on the cheek and say their goodbye's until I'm left standing around in a square room with walls and a dresser filled cosmetic appliances, alone. Now is the perfect time to make a break for, maybe I could run until I reach some sort of artificial woods they have built and live off the land, although the bottom floor of the remake is probably swarmed with peacekeepers and they will no doubt find me and take it out on me in the arena. Just as I'm thinking through the _long_ list of flaws that come with my plan, a young man walks into the room. He closes the door behind him and then holds his hand out to me.

"Hello, I'm Cinna, your stylist." I take his hand and give it a gentle shake. He looks ordinary enough, no surgical modifications at all, natural black hair, a dark skin tone and wearing simple tan trousers and a black shirt. In fact the only thing that is probably fake would be the gold eyeliner above his eyes, although it suits him, helps to bring out the golden flecks in his green eyes.

"Hello," I say timidly as he observes my naked body, taking in all my flaws and curves. When he's finished, he takes a step back, smiles what seems to be a genuine smile and hands me a new white robe that I eagerly place over my body.

"Who did your hair for you at the reaping?" As he says this he runs a hand down my signature braid.

"My mother."

"Well she has very talented hands and your hair is just gorgeous."

I like Cinna.

"Thank you," I say but resist adding in 'Now if only I could live long enough to tell her that.'

"You're a natural beauty, Katniss, so don't worry, I wont let you near that surgery room," He says with a wink.

I blush and let out a sigh of relief, which Cinna hears and others me a smile that I cant help but return. He seems so...normal compared to the others, I'd already heard them throwing around suggestions of golden skin and facial piercings.

"You new aren't you? I've never seen you on TV before and you do seem normal compared to everyone else here." He lets a small chuckle.

"Yes, I just started this year." He walks over to the corner of the room to fetch a hair brush.

"So they gave you District Twelve," I mutter.

Cinna turns around ans smiles mischievously. "I heard that."

"Oops," I smile innocently at him. _Where is this side of Katniss coming from?_

"No. Actually, I volunteered," Why would anyone in their right mind choose District Twelve?

"I wanted to be able to help your tributes make an impression, a dent in the Capitol that is irreparable, to show them that you're not 'just a bunch of poor coal miner kids' , I'm going to make sure no one forgets you."

I scoff "And how exactly do you plan on doing this?"

Cinna shows me a sly smile and his eyes have a menacing glint to them as he says, "Your not afraid of fire are you, Katniss?"

_Oh no_, I think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I'm standing on my chariot with two coal black horses in front getting ready to take me to the Tribute Center. I've been forced to wear a black leotard with a cape and a headpiece. My hair has been put into an intricate braid, the only makeup I have on is some eyeliner under my eye. I wouldn't let my prep team do anymore than that. Fire! They are going to set me on fire! Is that even legal? Well at least Cinna will achieve the whole 'no on will forget you' scenario. But sponsors? Who wants to sponsor someone who's injured before the games even start?

I look around to see what the other tributes are wearing. Districts 4's tributes are wearing swimsuits and covered in blue body paint and glitter, District 7 had the male in a checkered shirt holding, what I assume to be a plastic axe, whilst the female was dressed up as a tree. Neither one of them look too pleased about their costumes, I smile slightly because they look hilarious. Out of the corner of my eye I catch the tribute from District 1 staring at me. I turn to face him and prepare to show him a sly smile but am too shocked by the intensity of his gaze, that I can't even conjure up a scowl. I find myself not wanting to turn away from his piercing blue eyes, I don't think I could even if I wanted to. I blush and he just offers me a shy smile that I can't help but return, then his expression hardens and focus'on something behind. I start when a hand is placed on my shoulder and turn to find Gale.

"Hey, just me Catnip." I look over my shoulder to see that the blued eyed boy is now petting the horses.

"Don't call me Catnip!"

My mind is still filled with images of the boy and those cute blonde curls and how I would be able stare into his eyes for hours before I grew bored. Stop it! You can't think like that, you _and_ him are going into the arena in four days.

"Katniss?" Gales voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"What?" I snap.

"What's gotten in to you lately, Katniss? I thought we were best friends?"

"Not anymore, Gale, we're tributes, we can't have friends," I say bluntly.

His brow furrows and his eyes narrow slightly and I almost feel guilty for what I just said. Almost.

He looks as if he's about to say something but luckily Cinna chooses this moment to walk over. He's carrying a lighted torch and you can tell by the cautious look in his eyes, that he can sense the tension between me and Gale.

"Now then, this shouldn't hurt."

_Shouldn't? _My eyes grow wide and Cinna tries to give me a reassuring smile as he lights my cape. I suck in a breath awaiting the pain but it never comes, I only get a slightly tingling sensation.

Cinna lets out a sigh of relief, "See, perfectly fine," I release a breath I wasn't aware I was holding and I wish I could say that I never doubted him. He then sets alight my headpiece and moves on to Gale's cape.

"Thank you, Cinna," I say as I look around to see that same pair of crystal blue eyes on me once again. My breathing hitches and a warm tingling feeling passes through me as he gives me a breath taking smile. I feel my face burn and turn my attention back to Cinna only to find his eyes shifting between me and the blonde haired boy with a knowing smirk on his face. I scowl and decide the only safe place is to look is facing forward.

As the huge double mahogany doors swing open, the screams of the crowd fill the room and I'm blinded momentarily by the flashing of cameras before I notice the chariot has started it journey through the heart of the Capitol.

The sound of cheers was almost bearable until we caught everyone's eyes, then suddenly they were in uproar and the chants of District One changed to hollers of District Twelve. The female tribute in front turned around curiously to see what all the commotion was all about because no on ever supported District Twelve. The little girls eyes widened when she saw us ablaze but quickly a cute little grin stretched across her lips as she tugs on the males arms to turn around. He had dark skin and hair and looked as if he could be the girl's older brother. His facial expression arranged itself into a somewhat, envious form as it was so rare for any other District than One, Two, or Four to be cheered on. The girl started to wave at me but the boy quickly stopped her probably scolding her for being so naive, I could just pretend to be friendly so I'd have the upper hand in the arena; how could he think I would do that to a 12 year old girl?

When we reach the City Circle President Snow is stood on the balcony of his mansion which is surrounded by white roses, in front of the chanting clusters of Capitol freaks. The large screens displayed down the path our chariots took are alternating between images of the President and of me and Gale. He locks eyes with me and they have a menacing tint to them. He seems aggravated by the fact me and Gale are still being shown because all attention should currently be focused on him not some lowly District he could easily wipe out with the flip of his hand at the right official. Great, my life in the arena has just gotten ten times harder, and for what? Showing up the President? He then conducts his speech about how the Hunger Games is what helps bring all of Panem together, his snake like eyes never leaving mine. The anthem begins to blare again, then all the chariots are moving towards the Training Centre with the screens on District Twelve; yet again. I can see that Gale is staring at me and the part that frightens me the most is the look of longing that is occupying his eyes. I try to ignore this but I can't when he's looking at me so intently so I turn and give him my signature death glare which he turns quickly away from.

As the doors close behind us we're engulfed by our prep teams who are hurriedly quenching our flames while passing comments about the spectacle we made and all the air time gained from our "thrilling" entrance.

Haymitch walks over to me with his trusty flask in hand, "Well done, Sweetheart. that was impressive," Did Haymitch Abernanthy just _compliment_ me?

"Thanks," I say surly.

I now notice Gale's presence beside me but choose to ignore him and make my way to the glass elevator. On my way I spot Cinna talking animatedly with Portia, but once he spots me he walks over and greets me with a hug and a warm smile. I usually shy away from close contact but with Cinna I don't mind so much, I suppose you could call him my friend.

"Katniss! You looked amazing!"

"Thanks to you Cinna, the costume was perfect!"

"Just doing my job. Now go and get ready for dinner at six otherwise Effie's going to have tantrum," He says with a wink.

I say goodbye to him and Portia and rush to the elevator, just wanting to wash off the makeup. Stupid games, making me wear stupid makeup, I don't even feel like myself anymore, all this smiling, it's so unnatural. Stupid President Snow forcing me to throw away every last bit of humanity in me if I want to survive. Kill or be killed. Turning me into either the hunter or the prey. _If _I win this I'm going to show Snow how the games really work, he will become a piece in my own personal gam-

I hit the floor with a loud 'Oof' and the wind momentarily being knocked out of me.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Damn it, now I'm going to be the laughing stock of the Careers, I just know it, No one would pass up the opportunity to mock the poorer Districts, especially not a Career.

A hand appears in front of me and without thinking I grab for it and haul myself up. As soon as my skin makes contact, I'm instantly consumed by a comforting warmth that slowly travels up my arm and spreads throughout my body and I revel in it until I realise I'm still clutching the hand. I snap mine back as if it's caught fire and look up to find the same blue eyes that watched me earlier. District One is looking at me expectantly, his head cocked to the side slightly and an easy smile graces his lips.

"I'm fine," I bark back, answering his earlier question.

A hurt expression briefly flashes across his face and I miss his smile.

"Might wanna watch where you're going, especially in the arena," He chuckles darkly.

"I don't need your advice _One_," He looks taken aback by this comment and once again his smile falters. I want to take back my words but he is a Career and will be hunting me down in less than a week. _But can't you be nice to him until then? I mean look at you, he's trying to be nice and you're just being...well being you, m_y mind argues. _And besides that look on his face is so cute- _Wait what?

I continue my internal battle until I finally give in to my nobler side.

"Sorry, I didn't, I just...sorry," Why am I stuttering?

He lets out a chuckle and I'm glad to see that he's forgotten my earlier jab, "It's fine, considering the circumstances, and you can call me Peeta, not One"

"Sorry" I mumble again, but he just lets out another chuckle at my relentless apologising.

"I'm Katniss," I smile.

"I know," Peeta gins, "You looked, um, really, um nice at the parade by the way" He adverts his gaze from mine and to the red carpeting. I blush, glad he can't see it.

Why is he complimenting me? No ones that's nice to me, especially before going into the Hunger Games...unless... he's trying to soften me up to make me easier to take out later on. How could I of been so stupid? Of course that's what he's doing! But because two can play at that game I add my piece to the board.

"Thank you, you looked really nice too," His eyes snap up to mine and they are filled with surprise and then hope. I give him the biggest smile I can muster up and he lights up, the sight making my heart skip a beat.

"Well I'm going to go and get ready for dinner before my escort blows a gasket."

His face falls a bit and his shoulders slump, "Oh, okay, well I'll see you in training then, I suppose."

"Uh huh, see you then," I wave goodbye and press the number 12 on the elevator. Before rushing to my room, I see a slightly drunk Haymitch wobbling down the corridor, "Be careful, Sweetheart," Is all he says before disappearing behind a door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"So either of you have any skills worth telling me about?"

I look up from my bowl of porridge and fruit to find Haymitch looking at me over his flask-which I have come to accept is surgically joined to his hand-with raised eyebrows.

I push the contents of bowl around hopelessly searching my mind for any skills I deem helpful, after a while though it's Gale who speaks up.

"I can make snares and know my way around a knife well."

"Survival skills?" Haymitch responds, his face has acquired a serious expression which is so rarely occupying Haymitch both mentally and physically.

"I can hunt and I now a few basic roots."

"Good, once you're in the arena that will be significant in terms of food and very useful if you already know how to hold off an opponent " He turns to face me with a softer expression on his face. "What about you Sweetheart?" The term of endearment sounds wrong rolling off of his tongue, but I think my time is better spent accumulating a plan against Peeta than having petty arguments with my mentor.

"Not really". I say with a nonchalant tone.

What I assume to be Gale's foot, hits me under the table and he sends me a pointed glare.

Letting out an exasperated sigh I look up from my bowl again to Haymitch, "Well, I can shoot a bow and and know a little about edible plants."

"A little?" Gale exclaims, "What about that winter when there was no fresh game around but you just started digging up all different kinds of roots and nuts without so much as a second thought? I wouldn't call that a little. We would've starved without you!"

"Gale!" I hiss, because we din't know who's listening and I really do not need to give President Snow another reason to kill me.

Letting out a sigh Haymitch takes a swig from his bottle and the smell of liquor fills my nostrils making my nose twitch and wrinkle, "If I'm going to be of any help to you, I don't need you selling yourselves short, information like that could be, no, will be the difference between life and death for you out there," He then looks pointedly towards me out of exasperation, "Anything else I should know?"

We both shake our heads. "Okay, well when you get into training, I want you to avoid those stations that are your strengths, so Gale that means no snares or knifes, and Katniss, no bows or plants, try to learn something new, got it?" Once again Gale and I nod and I scoop up the last of porridge but I'm to busy worrying over training to concentrate on the cardboard taste and how I have a hard time swallowing because of the lump in my throat.

"Good, save them skills for your private sessions. Now hurry up, Effie will be meeting you by the elevator at ten."

In half an hour I get my first real look at my competition, they will no doubt be taunting others, threatening the younger tributes and showing off all the skills they have. Now is the perfect time to make a lasting impression amongst the others, to watch them squirm when you hit the targets dead on and give them something to fuel their nightmares.

When I get back to my room an outfit for training is already laid out on my bed, I walk up to it and caress the soft black material, noticing how the twelve that is stitched onto the sleeves is too sloppy to be a piece of Cinna's work. I carelessly throw it on and re-braid my hair, sit on the comforter and the nerves finally set in. What if I make a fool of myself much like I did last night? Surely then I'll be marked as an easy kill, someone to take off in their sleep? And I'll see Peeta again although, he'll either be ignoring me or be laughing at me, sharing with the others what happened last night.

Before I know it, I've spent the past half an hour worrying over training and it's time to leave. I exhale loudly and walk towards the elevator. After a few ignored calls from Gale he catches up to me and we walk side by side, but I act oblivious to him.

"Hurry now you two, otherwise you're going to be late," Effie calls from the doors to the elevator in her usual chipper voice that's an octave too high.

I give her a forced smile though I doubt it's barely plausible. I move to the back of the elevator where Effie's perfume is less potent, she presses the button for the bottom and we descend while she uses a sanitiser, I scoff at this, how stuck up can these Capitol freaks be?

The combination of Effie's constant tapping of her foot and all my minds trying to focus on is giving me a headache and seems to only lead to my anxiety building. The sound echo's around the small box almost hauntingly and gradually get louder and louder. Until I snap,"Would you stop that?" Effie's head snaps up to me, her mouth wide open out of the corner of my eye I see that Gale's trying to conceal a smirk.

"Katniss! I ought to have you punished for such poor manners. All I've done and am doing to welcome you to the Capitol and you see fit to treat me like this?" _All she's done to welcome me? What does that include? Preparing me for butcher?_ "I cannot understand the lack of manners presented in your District! Every year it's the same thing."

I feel as if I'm about to burst, how can she find it suitable, now of all times, to go on a rant about manners?

"Katniss?" Her shrill voice dregs me from my thoughts, "Are you even listening to me?" Now she has her arms crossed across her chest and her eyebrows raised.

I'm about to come up with some sarcastic retort when the door pings and slides open to reveal a large rectangular room with black walls and grey flooring. No windows decorated the walls but industrial lights hanged from the ceiling. Spread around the room are workstations, crash mats and dummies with cases filled with weapons ranges from knives to axes by their side. In the centre of the room our instructor is stood, she has dark hair and from what I can tell dark eyes to, she wears the same outfit as us but minus the District numbers. Circled just in front of the elevator are the Careers whilst all the others are stood apprehensively in a far corner away from them, although none of them seem to be interacting, I can't blame them. All the tributes turn in our direction and I realise that we're the last ones here. Great.

"Well this is where I depart from you, have fun!" She quickly backs into the elevator and waves until the closes her in, free from all the daggers we are being shot by the Careers.

"Awww, what's this? Does Twelve need a babysitter?" A dark blonde with blue eyes sneers. His eyes hold a dangerous glint. A shorter curly brown haired male with green eyes snickers from behind him and tall blonde female smiles evilly in my direction, they're both standing behind the dark blonde like they're his back up.

I square myself up to him and snarl in his face. I can't look weak.

"You want to watch what you're doing around Cato," The girl with a black box fringe that I recognise from Peeta's district speaks now, "You'll never know who he's targeting in the arena first."

"Actually I think I have a good idea _Twelve_," The tall blonde girl says as she smirks maliciously at me.

"Get away from her," Gale attempts.

"Come to be her knight in shinning armor? What are you going to do?" Cato's eyes have that dangerous glint to them again and his muscles are tensed, anticipating an attack.

"I'm going to take out your little posse one by one and then I'll hunt you down and beat you to a bloody pulp in the arena."

Cato launches himself at Gale but is stopped midway when Peeta wraps his strong arms around him, preventing him from advancing, "Cato enough, you know the consequences if we fight here. Save it for the arena," Cato is thrashing against his hold and Peeta now looks to be struggling but with one quick jerk backwards Cato finally relents. Once Peeta's sure he's not going to try anything he releases his hold.

"Fine, but only because I'm going to have some fun in the arena with you two. I think I'll take your girlfriend here, and make you watch while I rearrange her pretty little face," As he says that he runs a finger across my cheek and I shudder but do not shy away. Don't look weak. It's turning into some kind of motto now.

Gale spits in his direction and Cato's eyes turn black and I almost want to back away. Once again launches his self, full force, towards Gale, but Peeta again just grabs his arms to hold him back, "Go," He roars at Gale but he just stands there to surprised by Peeta stopping Cato's attack, much like me,"Now! Unless you want to be punched?" At this comment I decide it is a good time to move and drag Gale out of the circle the tributes have formed around us and towards our instructor but I stop a few feet away.

"What did you think you were doing?" I hiss.

He looks to me eyes pleading, "I was trying to help."

"Well don't," I snap and he instantly looks hurt and confused so I elaborate, "You've just made me look weak around the _Careers_. I can fight my own battles Gale, and I will from now on."

"I'm sorry Cat-"

"Don't. Call me that," I snap back then turn away and step towards the instructor.

_Stupid thing! Why wont it work?_ I've been crouching over a small pile of sticks and shavings for roughly half an hour now, trying to set it alight, but I can't even get the tiniest spark to appear. All I have managed to do is either, use too much force and snap the sticks or not enough force and just slowly ware down the coating on the sticks. The only thing tying me to this station is the fact that it is once of the most important survival skills, otherwise I would be off learning how to wield a new weapon. The trainer, Nate, had overcome his frustration around twenty minutes ago and had resoluted to trying to hold back his laughs. Unsuccessful, might I add. This of course only adds to my own frustration as he's suppose to be helping me, not mocking me along with rest of the people in this room. I hadn't spoken to Gale since our little spat earlier and I shouldn't be talking to him anyway as we are going to a fight to the death. He had gone off in the direction of knife throwing whilst I came here.

I let out a long breath and continued with my futile attempts of starting a fire only to be startled by a pair of hands appearing from behind me. They are placed on mine and my skin instantly warms. They quickly set alight the wood making me look dumb as they did it with such a simple motion.

"It's all in the wrist," I shiver as his breath caresses my neck and my thoughts quickly become incoherent.

"T-, th- thanks," I stutter out weakly as I'm overwhelmed by the scent of cinnamon and something very masculine.

"No problem," I turn around to see his shaggy blonde curls obscuring my sight of his clear blue eyes and I have the sudden urge to brush them out of the way.

I clear my throat in attempt to regain control over my thoughts, "Thanks for earlier as well."

"No problem," He smiles at his repetitiveness "I've actually been needing a good reason to shut Cato up for a while now and you just gave me the opportunity so I guess I am in fact indebted to you," He gives me his signature smile that nearly makes my knee's wobble. _What are you doing Katniss? Making your knee's wobble? What's the deal with that?_

"Why?" I ask.

"Why what?"

"Why did you stop Cato? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're from One and you have an alliance with him and that doesn't seem like the best of ways to prevent him from killing you in your sleep." As I say this I look over to where Cato is relentlessly attacking a dummy with a sword. That will probably be me in a few days. The other Career's have formed a sort of line behind him queuing for their chance to make us cower. I notice most eyes are currently on them, some look impressed and some look terrified. But Cato's skills is not what is scaring me, it's the looks I'm on the receiving end of from Peeta's district partner, that I've learned is called Skyra. I'm sure if looks could kill I'd be dead and gone. The other thing that worries me is a figure I spot in the line of Careers, that I failed to notice earlier. Gale. Is he seriously talking to them? Laughing with them?

He wouldn't work with the Careers, would he? I guess earlier worked out as some sort of initiation then. Cato comes over to him and slaps him on the back playfully then hands him the sword, he says something and all the Careers, including Gale laugh.

Now I need to figure what Gale's and Peeta's plan's are. Peeta's has something to do with me but what he doesn't know yet is that I'm plotting against him and hopefully it will turn in my favor, but Gale? Should I be seeing him as a threat? Stupid question, I should see everyone in this room as a threat, even the little girl from Eleven. I decide that this stuff is better sorted out when I'm alone back in my room. So for now I turn back to face Peeta who has an amused expression on his face.

"What" I snap.

He quickly wipes that expression off of his face and becomes stoic. Clever boy. You can see his still trying to hide his smile as his eyes still manage to twinkle.

"Nothing, nothing. As I was saying," He cocks his head and smirks at me. I get lost in his blue eyes as they take on an earnest look, until he clears his throat and I feel the familiar rush of blood to my cheeks, "That's where you're wrong. I'm not with the Career's. I'm not some bloodthirsty teenager that will kill everyone that gets in his way of going home only to live a broken life."

Definitely planning something.

"And I was wondering, if you'd like to form an alliance with me?" And that confirms it. My jaw literally drops at his request, he chuckles at me but I'm quick to shut him up with a glare.

"So...what do you think?" He asks in a light manor.

"_You_, want to form an alliance with _me?_"

"Yes?"

"Uh, well, Uh, okay then."

"You don't have to sound too pleased about it," He smirks.

"I'm just trying to figure you out."

"What's to figure out? I'm just some ordinary baker's son, picked to go into The Hunger Games and I figure, if I'm going to die then why not have some fun first, and I'd say hanging around with pretty girls is always fun," He winks at me and I blush but try to ignore the fact that he just called me pretty. After all it is all just a ploy.

"Yeah but-, wait, you're a baker?"

"Yeah but that's completely off some subject. But what?"

"But why?"

"Why not?" He retorts.

Growing exasperated I sigh heavily, "Whatever. If we're working together-"

"We are," He cuts in and I roll my eyes at him.

"Now _we are _working together, I suggest that we split up to cover more ground. So you learn about edible plants while I go to the knife throwing station. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am" He salutes, making me crack a smile and walks off in the opposite direction.

"So how did training go?" Haymitch inquires over dinner. Once again he's sat across from me but Effie is nowhere to be seen. Probably skipping out on any time that is required to be spent with Haymitch and his liquor, personally, I don't blame her.

"It was alright," Gale says from next to me, I made sure to move my chair as far away from him as possible, I will not be friends with a Career although I did ruin our friendship earlier by blocking him out but that was for good reasons like I said tributes can't have friends.

"Find anyone that ranks high enough to be of any use to you in the arena?"

"Not yet," Gale replies and I scoff at that.

"Says the one who spent the whole day laughing and training with the Careers," I mumble.

"The Careers, huh? How'd ya manage that?" I'm surprised Haymitch is not slurring yet but he seems to of been loyal to our deal.

"I'm just getting to know the enemy." He replies innocently.

"Yeah, because you looked like enemies when you joking around and helping each other with techniques."

Earlier Gale had taken them over to the snare station and was teaching them all how to make one which infuriated me as he's just given them an alternative for a food source if their's runs out, usually the Careers can't survive without their stash of supplies at the Cornucopia because they only ever go to the weaponry stations during training.

"Well what about you and One? You two looked pretty comfy together earlier," Now he's trying to turn it around on me? I'm not the one frolicking around with all the female Careers and even if it did seem that way it's just a part of my plan, but I dare not say that to him because he would probably go and blabbing to the Careers which in turn will tell Peeta because I'm pretty sure he is still working with them.

For some reason the use of the name One annoys me so I correct him, "His names Peeta," Haymitch turns towards me with raised eyebrows and a slight smirk, "and maybe I was just getting to know _my _enemy?"

"Sure, that's why he had his arms around you and spent the whole time blushing. That's not the Katniss I know, if that was anyone else you would have started shouting and made a scene."

That's when I feel my anger begin to flare, how dare he insinuate that there's something going on between me and Peeta!

"We're just friends Gale! Not even that! Anyway appearance's can be misleading!" I begin to raise my voice.

"I'm not dumb Katniss, you can fool yourself but not me!" Whilst all this is going on Haymitch is just sat there quietly absorbing everything we say and all I can think is, thanks God Effie isn't here, who know's how she'd react to all this.

"Well then if you're using your infinitive knowledge about me to come to that conclusion then I'll use mine about you! Why don't you tell Haymitch about the alliance you're planning on forming with the Career's?"

"Only when you tell him about yours!"

That's it, I've had enough with all these false accusations and how dare he think he knows what's going on inside my head.

I angrily push my chair back from the table and storm off to my room for some peace and quiet where I can sort out the rest of my plan and how to jump the huge obstacle that is Gale because he is obviously plotting something, I just need to figure out what.


	7. Chapter 7

After being escorted down to the training room again much to my protests, by Effie, Peeta greeted me and then we both went over to different stations. So here I was trying my hand at spear throwing, and failing terribly I dare say. But this is good, The Careers will think I'm weak and then I wont be as much of a target...I hope. I've only managed to get the spear a couple of feet in front of me before it it meets the ground and it wont even stick into the ground! This is so frustrating. Well I'm glad Gale is having more success than me, he's stood next to me smiling smugly each time I throw.

"What Gale? You want to try?" To this he just laughs, "What?" I say exasperated with his behavior.

"Well, I just don't want to embarrass you," He laughs.

"Sure, 'cause you've been throwing spears all your life," Gales' eyes darken dangerously and he snatches the spear from my hand and only now do I notice the crowd gathering around us, it's mainly the Careers snickering, but Peeta just stands there looking at me worriedly. What is his problem? I can handle myself.

"Just watch Katniss," He spits out my name. And what's his problem as well? I know I said we couldn't be friends but this hurts. He couldn't just ignore me could he?

Gale turns and points his left hand towards the second dummy, which is the furthest away, then brings the spear back and thrust it forward with as much force as he can. It goes straight through the chest. He walks up next to me and stops by my side leaning down to whisper in my ear, "That'll be you in the arena," This makes my breath catch. What. The. Hell.

Then he walks off with the Careers trailing behind him slapping him on the back.

"Breathe Katniss," Peeta says looking into my eyes. His blue orbs manage to snap me back to reality and I take in one long shuddering breath, "Hey, it's okay." He says shushing me, "If you want I can teach you how to throw a spear," Due to his closeness and the shock from what happened I'm only able to nod my head.

"Come on then," He grabs my hand and leads me over to the stack full off spears, "You're going to need to start off with something smaller," He says whilst picking up a medium sized spear.

"Why didn't you tell me that before I embarrassed myself?" I snapped at him and immediately regret it as his face falls, "I'm sorry, it's just Gale, he's really getting to me."

"It's okay I know you didn't mean it," And the scary thing is, I didn't. Someone please remind me why I'm being nice to him.

Still holding my hand he leads me back to dummies, and no I don't mean the Careers. Once we're stood in front of the one about ten feet away he moved behind me still with my hand in his hold, but the strangest thing was, I kinda liked it, it made me feel safe and I didn't care who saw.

"Now hold your left hand up and use it to aim," He spoke the words into my neck and I shivered. I could tell that he was smirking at my reaction to him. After doing what he said he released my hand to put the spear in it and moved his hand to my waist leaving a trail of fire down my arm, I'm pretty sure at that moment my face was bright red.

"Pull the spear back , but please try to avoid my head," He chuckled and tightened his hand on my waist only making the fire burn stronger, "Okay, now throw to where your other hand is pointing with as much force as you can, but keep your hand up even after you've released the spear," I nodded my head as confirmation.

"Go," He whispered into my ear but it was completely different to how Gale did, it filled me with some unidentified emotion, it was so strong I just wanted to give into it, but I didn't know what it was.

As I threw the spear forward my arm faltered when I felt his nose skim against my neck and my spear landed at the foot of the dummy. Peeta released me and bent over laughing ruining the moment.

"Peeta, stop laughing at me," I whined.

"I'm sorry," He manages to get out in between laughs.

"It's your fault," I say disdainfully

He finally looks up to me, his eyes sparkling and blurring my course of thought, "How is it my fault?"

"You were distracting me!" Oh no, I really shouldn't of said that. His expression turns smug and leans towards his breath caressing my face. Instinctively I breath in, how does everything about him smell good? Then it's as if I'm in a trance, unable to think, move, only able to stare into his eyes which are twinkling with humor and mischief, "Why do you find this distracting?" He's says, doing his best Finnick Odair impression. Then I just burst out laughing.

"That has to be the worst impression ever!"

"Hey! You're going to pay for that!" Suddenly his hands fly to my stomach and begin to tickle whilst I screech for him to stop. In that moment I feel care free and young again, I forget all about the games, my certain death, I even forget that I'm plotting against Peeta, and it feels so good to act like this. I don't have a care in the world right now, until I notice that the only sound in the training room is me and Peeta. I instantly freeze and Peeta looks at me confusedly until he notices as well. He clears his throat and looks up but I'm too scared to move my eyes from the suddenly very interesting flooring. After a few minutes I assume everyone starts going back to what they were doing due to the shuffling I hear.

"Katniss," Peeta says lifting my chin up but I advert my eyes from his, "Look at me Katniss."

When I finally face him, the intensity of his gaze makes me unable to look away. _Don't Katniss, don't. You know how this will end. Walk away._

Deciding for the first time in days to listen to my heart I turn around and walk to the rope tying station taking deep breaths on my way over, attempting to compose myself. I look up to where the gamemakers are sat only to see their eyes only on me and Peeta, shock covering most of their faces. When I get to the station, the little girl from eleven is there and smiles at me brightly.I try to return it with as much vigor as I can but I really doubt it looked real.

"Hi, I'm Rue."

Peeta wisely stayed away from me for the duration of the training and I learned a lot about Rue.I tried not to offer up to much information about me, it would only lead to her getting attached. It broke my heart to thin that she most likely wont make it past the bloodbath. That thought almost made my resolve waver, she'd asked to team up with me in the arena, but I just couldn't do it, what if it came to us, I wouldn't kill Rue, but I needed to get home to Prim. Plus there's Peeta, I'm supposed to be forming an alliance with him. I don't think that's going to work out, I just need to figure out a way to let him down gently.

I'm one of the last people walking out of the training room towards the elevator when Peeta grabs my arm to stop me, "Katniss, please, just hear me out," This could be my chance, "Meet me on the roof tonight after diner and will talk, please?" I just nod my head and walk into the elevator going over my plan in my head.

"I heard about your spectacle in training," Haymitch states. I turn to Gale and sneer in his direction, "Oh no, it wasn't Gale who told me. I'm pretty sure everyone in the Capitol has heard about it," He smirks at me. I storm off from the table and up the roof, I just want to get this over with.

When I get there it's twilight but you acn hardly tell from all the bright lights and big screens filled with images of us. I lean over the railing thinking of how easy it would be to just 'accidently slip,' nobody would be any wiser. I failed to notice on my way up the fact that I forgot my jacket and now my whole frame is shaking and my teeth are chattering.

"Cold?" A voice says from behind me and I start.

"A little," I reply. Peeta begins to take long strides towards me before he hands me his jacket.

"Thanks," I can accept a jacket from a friend can't I? Wait, we're _not _friends. urggh! This is just so confusing and I'm cold so who cares?

We both turn back and lean against the railing.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier..." He trails off,waiting for me to say something. What does he want me to say? That I actually liked it? That it's okay? Instead I don't reply.

He turns to face me, eyes burning into mine, "Can we just be friends?" He says quietly, suddenly losing all his confidence.

"Friends," I say testing the word.

"Friends," He confirms. I suppose this could work in my favor, make him think he can trust me and then bam! He's dead. And why does that thought upset me? I shake it off though, I can try to decipher my feelings later, "Okay, friends," Peeta smiles at me brightly and suddenly I'm surround by his arms. His cinnamon scent envelopes me and I take deep breaths savoring the smell. Peeta buries his nose in my hair and tightens his arms. If I could be anywhere else in the world right now I don't think I would change a thing. Peeta's arms feel like they were made for me, made to comfort me, they feel like home and I've never truly felt like anywhere was my home before. With that fought an internal battle ignites within me, one side wanting desperately just to continue to be held by Peeta maybe even more, but the other wants to push him off and run away screaming. As if sensing this Peeta releases me from the hug but still keeps a hold of my arms, preventing me from moving.

"Thank you," He says before leaning towards me. I need to stop this, I have to, but I don't want. I don't have the will to stop. I crave his touch and it scares me, I don't want to crave it, to need it, I've never needed anything before in my life not like I've needed this.

Peeta's looking deeply into my eyes not doubt seeing the emotions pass through them as soon as they come, "Don't think, Katniss," He says breathily, low and seductive. And just like that my eyes flutter closed of their own accord and I find myself leaning in hoping to quench the tingle that is flowing through my lips.

"Ahem," Breaking me from my reverie I jump back from Peeta and reprimand myself for what I was about to do. Why is it whenever I'm around Peeta I lose control of myself? But yet I can't help but feel a little disappointed that we were interrupted.

I turn around to see Haymitch standing by the door way shooting daggers at Peeta, "I'm just gonna, um, go," Peeta says scratching the back of his head, "Bye, Katniss," And then he's gone.

_Oh crap,_ he's just left me alone with the devil himself. He's so going to pay for this, "Uh, it's pretty late, so I'm just gonna, um go-," I start walking towards the door before he interrupts.

"Stop right there," His voice is commanding and makes me stop in my tracks.

"But I'm tire-."

"Not buying it. Now would you please mind explaining to me what was just happening?"

"Well, um...Not really."

"Katniss," He says in a warning tone.

"I don't know! I just," I let out a cry of frustration, "I don't know! It's all supposed to be part of my plan, but-"

"But you can't fool yourself any longer," He finishes for me taking a step forward.

"Exactl- Wait. No! I'm not fooling myself, I don't even know him!"

"Sweetheart," He says gently, "It's obvious. If you keep trying to pretend it's only going to be worse for you in the arena."

"But he's a Career!"

"I know, and I'm not saying I like this, you can't trust him," He actually looks genuinely sorry for me. Would you look at that! Haymitch is capable of feeling!

"I don't know what to do," I whisper dejectedly. Haymitch pulls me into his arms and strokes my hair down.

"I know, Sweetheart. But I can't tell you. I'm sorry," We stay like that for what seem like an immeasurable amount of time. I've missed this. Having someone to hold, Haymitch really is the closest thing I'll ever have to a dad.

"Thanks, Haymitch," I say before stepping out of his arms and walking to my room where I collapse onto the bed and fall into a dreamless sleep.

The third day of training went slowly and boringly, I tried to avoid Peeta for the most of it sticking with Rue, I was helping her to decide what to do for the Gamemakers later. After seeing her hop around the training room as if she defied gravity made me decide that she may actually have a chance of getting through the bloodbath.

"Katniss Everdeen," The automated voice called and I made my way to the training room for my private session.

The Gamemakers were all being rowdy and there attention was otherwise occupied with their drinks instead of me. Oh right, I get it, I'm from District Twelve so I wont be able to do anything that ranks me higher than a 5. We'll see about that.

I stride quickly to the spears and throw a couple at the dummy, one manages to successfully stay stuck in the chest area without clanking to the ground. Thank you Peeta. I turn to see if they paid any attention but only a few are looking at me and nodding impressed. Seneca Crane, probably the most important person sat there isn't paying any attention to me at all, which angers me further. I grab a bow from a shelf and aim the arrow towards the apple in the mouth of their stupid roast pig._ Don't do this Katniss, you're going to regret it. _I pull the string back till it's taut and then release. Shit, what have I done? The arrow pierces the apple and all noises stop. Seneca Crane turns to face me looking outraged. _Crap, crap, crap._

I quickly run out of the room before they say I had an 'accident' and fell onto a spear. Once I reach the elevator I attempt to compose myself, if Haymitch finds out I'll be dead.

"How'd it go Sweetheart?" Haymitch says as soon as the doors open but immediately takes note of my expression, "What happened?"

I quickly put a smile on my face, "It was fine, just threw some spears, shot a few arrows," I say a little too brightly.

"Oh Katniss, did you hit all the targets? Were the Gamemakers impressed?" Effie asks.

"Very!"

Haymitch, obviously not buying it leans down to whisper, "We will be talking about this later," All the blood drains from my face.

I managed to successfully avoid Haymitch until we were sat down waiting for the scores to come out, where he chose to sit next to me.

"So what actually happened in your session Katniss?" He says tiredly.

"Umm..."

"And cut the shit, I know it's something bad."

"Well, I might of accidently shot an arrow at the Gamemakers," I say hurriedly.

"You what?" Haymitch bellows.

"Haymitch shh, the scores are about to come up," Say Effie.

Peeta's first and he gets a ten, Rue gets a 7 and then it Gale. He gets a ten as well. He looks at me smugly and chuckles darkly. Then my name is said. I'm going to get a zero.

"Twelve! Can you believe that!" Says one of the presenters on TV.

Everyone is stunned into silence.

Twelve is worse than a zero, definitely worse.

"Oh Katniss!" Effie squeals. Gale sat next to her is giving me the death glare. Haymitch is looking me at me sadly, he knows, like me, that this is far from good.

I'd spent the day being prepped for the interviews, working on my angle with Haymitch and presentation with Effie. Cinna had put me in a red dress that went down to the floor and looked like it was literally on fire with the the different tones of red and orange on. My hair is curled loosely and left to hang down and my makeup is minimal.

Caesar Flickerman has just introduced the first tribute, which is Peeta who is as usual charming everyone.

"So Peeta, do have a special girl at home to go back to?" The crowd is immediately quiet and listening eagerly.

"No, just my mum," The crowd chuckles along with Caesar, who leans forward in his seat probing for more.

"What no one? I refuse to believe that, handsome lad like you," He winks to the crowd who cheer.

"Well there is this one girl, but she's not back home," The crowd ooh's.

"What's her name? Is it Katniss, we all know you two were comfortable during training," At this comment guilt flashes quickly through his eyes but then it's gone.

Peeta seems uncomfortable, "Actually it's, um," Why is he hesitating? " It's Skyra," He whispers.

What? This whole time he's just been playing me for a fool. I can't believe it! I knew I couldn't trust him. Gale starts laughing from behind me as I run off to the roof.

"Katniss!" Haymitch calls from behind, he continues shouting for me but the calls become more distant as I keep running. The last thing I hear before I reach the stairs is, "Should we get her out here and see what she thinks?" The crowd cheers.

"She'd probably kill me if you did!"

"Wouldn't want that now would we?"

No, because I intend on doing that.


End file.
